1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the chromatic vision abnormality correction glasses in physical area of international patent classification, especially to a kind of chromatic vision correction resin glasses with reduced concave reflection.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the early 1980's, chromatic vision correction has been investigated widely and enthusiastically in the world, and a lot of correction methods have been put forward. For instance, a Japanese medicine Wu Min Shan Tian, Ph.D. cooperating with Japanese Doctor Association created a point stimulation remedy called, "JPJG" (just point, just channel) using the new technique of electronics. It was reported that method was admirably effective, but hasn't been popularized because of its short effective duration. The patents which use chromatic vision glasses to rectify achromatopsia and other chromatic vision abnormality are listed as followed: American U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,819, German Patent No. 3209655; Japanese Patent No. 59148027, and Chinese Patent No. 87214130 which discloses a kind of achromatopsia or other chromatic vision abnormality glasses invented by Wenging Zhao. Most of them weren't put into the commercial production because of their poor corrective effect or ugly shape.
In the early 1990's China has achieved significant breakthrough in achromatopsia correction field. We can observe that in many Chinese patents such as, Chinese Patent No. 90110297.0; 91111430.0; and 96105219.8. The technical breakthrough was realized by evaporatedly plating an optical film on the optical eyeglass to make it possess the spectrum curve of chromatic vision correction. At present, this kind of glasses is available in market.
But there are still some shortcomings existing with the above chromatic vision correction glasses. For one thing, the optical glass is fragile so that it may be harmful to eyes. For another, the concave reflection of optical glass will cause disturbance because of eyes' imaging. As a result, users will feel faint or their vision will be affected unfavorably. There is a need in the industry for corrective lenses that avoid the aforementioned problems.